paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Knight AKA Lady Frost
Naomi is a Superheroine that lives in Anchorage alaska, she belongs to me, Charlie Tanner! Information Naomi is a 18 year old wolf-dog that lives in Anchorage, Alaska.. she attends collage and tried to work hard.. she protects the city of anchorage as her Superheroine Alias Lady Frost.. Personality Naomi is a very calm and collective individual, she likes to read and listen to classical music, when an altercation rises, she tries to reason things by trying to talk to the person, if she can't seem to get through to that person, she'sll have no choice but the apprehend them.. (Which se would rather not do, because she's afraid that she might kill someone accidentally with her powers..) Naomi is very polit to anyone new that she meets, and she's also eager to make new friends as well, even if they don't have the same interests as her such as reading books, and researching things, and talking about bland stuff.. Shes also really ''smart Appearances Naomi Knight: Naomi Knight is a Beautiful blue eyed Wolf-dog with sandy grey fur with a lighter chest, inner thigh foot, hand, and undertail areas, sheormally wears an ice blue longsleeved shirt with a white scarf around her neck, she keeps her long hair in a Ponytail, she also wears White jeans and White Snow boots- Lady Frost: Lady Frost wears anice blue suit with white gloves, white boots, and a white cape, she wears her hair down, she also has a silver belt on her outfit and a white snowflake symbol on the front of her chest. she does not wear a mask over her face. Powers & Abilites * Ice manipulaion- Naomi is able to manipulate snow and ice, she can make snow clones, ice weapons, and many other things. * Energy manipuation- Naomi is able to syphen and create enegry anytime she pleases, she can drain energy from a person and use it as her own, or she can transfer energy o someone else.. she can even create attacks with this ability, incuding her exploding energy ball attack, her energy missile barrage and more.. these attack are very dangerous and risky in Naomi's case.. * Flight- Lady Frost is able to take flight * Advanced Combat- Naomi know many martial arts fighting styles, thanks to her almost superior intellect.. * Strategist- Naomi is a very good strategist.. making her a worthy opponent. * Enhanced Strength- Naomi has a bit of enhanced Superstrength to help her against stronger enemies.. * Mind Reading- Naomi is able to read minds of other people and even her enemies, she she knows if someone is planning ahead.. * Snow Eagle Form- If needed, Naomi can make a large field of energy in the form of an eagle appear around her, she is in the middle of this energy eagle- the outer shell of the eagle is tought but the outside shell can be cracked until it breaks through and reaches Naomi.. she can fly in this form as well. and use extra strong energy based attack such as energy beams, Sound waves, energy bombs and more.. * More to come soon.. Bio Coming Soon... Crush Naomi doesn't have a crush yet!! but suggestions are open!'' Trivia Family: * Natasha Knight (Mother/Alive) * Nicholas Knight (Father/Deceased) Facts: * Naomi likes to read books, and listen to classical music * She has a job at a local grocery store in Anchorage, she works as a cashier * She likes to unwind a times, sometimes she's help herself to a drink (An Alcoholic one.) Category:Wolf Category:Dog Category:Wolf-dog Category:Wolves Category:Female Category:Female Protagonist Category:Heroine Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Teenager Category:Protagonist Category:Second generation Category:Superheroes Category:Superheroine